


Losing Her [drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: The dwarven merchant Janar's thoughts about his daughter Dagna.





	Losing Her [drabble]

I know she wants to leave. I can see the disappointment in her face every time she asks about the Circle, and I have to tell her no. But how can I let her go, knowing she'll be made an outcast? We're Smith caste, respected in Orzammar. It should be enough for her to study here.  If she goes, it means I'll never be able to see her again, never hold any grandchildren she gives me. How can I live with myself if I don't try to convince her? I know I can't stop her, and it breaks my heart.


End file.
